


Shared (Food) Culture

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Anna has opened up a successful coffeeshop in Hoshido, so... what could she do in Nohr?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Crossover Coffeeshop, The Lemonade Cafe





	Shared (Food) Culture

**Author's Note:**

> for crossovercoffee, 'coffee'!

The import that nobody expected was... coffee. No, it wasn't even coffee itself. Coffee was not entirely new to Hoshido; it had already become a morning favorite of High Prince Ryoma before the war.

After, however, when King Ryoma's preferences made the rounds, Hoshido became home to something entirely new and foreign: the coffeeshop.

The Anna who had opened the first one in a prime location in Shirasagi's castle town looked out over domain. Business was booming. She'd franchised out to other towns and a few of her sisters had even tried the opposite- importing Hoshidan food and drink into Nohr. Nothing in that direction had been quite as successful, though, and Anna wasn't entirely surprised. Until Nohr's King Xander made a habit of sushi and matcha-- No, until his younger sister, Princess Camilla, made a habit of it, Nohr wasn't going to see Hoshidan fare prepared in a Hoshidan style as anything other than a quirk.

Though, Anna thought, there had to be a way to perhaps trick Nohr's populace into thinking they liked Hoshidan food. Perhaps make it a little more familiar, change a few sauces, spice up the presentation...

She drummed her fingers on the counter, watching as her kimono-clad baristas dashed about serving drinks. She'd tried putting them in maid outfits, but... Well, Anna supposed, change and acceptance and willingness to attempt both could only come so quickly.

Perhaps she could see about maids serving a variation on sushi, but with fresh steak, Hoshidan vegetables... Make it glitzy and something the nobility could be seen eating but would also appeal to the common folk...

Anna reached for a spare bit of paper and started jotting down notes. She'd made a nice little profit from coffee in Hoshido, so maybe, just maybe...

She could make it work.


End file.
